


[加里加無差]加里cp應炎無料

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: ※此為1/12板橋大遠百場無料文釋出※個人私設有
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	[加里加無差]加里cp應炎無料

里歐的成年禮物是一枚銀戒，在值勤完後的黑夜中由加洛親自為他戴上。

戒身很精緻，雕成一條小龍在其上盤旋，再用紫瑩色的寶石裝點眼睛，看起來栩栩如生。加洛說他與設計師日夜討論才締造出這種感覺：一條快樂、自由、奔放的小龍，希望它可以帶領里歐找到幸福。

里歐是冬天生的孩子，但他卻與火特別有緣。他天性畏寒，記憶中總會在下雪日與家人圍坐爐邊，手裡捧杯熱牛奶，聽著輕音樂或父母念的故事書。

然後他成了燃燒者，父母為藏匿他而被逮捕，在幽暗的堅牢中死去。他不再感到寒冷，火焰能為他融化雪水、為他於黑暗中提供光亮。

在遇見瘋狂燃燒者前，他曾以為自己只能孤身一人。

／

他是個首領，他必須強大、有智慧、能做出正確決定。他穿上鎧甲，壓低嗓音，為了不讓人因他的年紀輕視他；製造恐慌、焚燒建築卻留下逃生通道，因他僅是想迎合本能而非傷人。

而當夥伴一個一個被捉走，他不得不帶著坎羅、梅斯假裝被抓，面具碎裂的那刻他聽到加洛在說：

「不過就是個小鬼而已嘛。」

是啊，他想。他們燃燒者哪怕身為小孩子，都必須為了生存奮力掙扎。

／

_不能哭，當席瑪走時他告訴自己。要堅強，你得顧慮大局，沒有時間哭，沒有時間去送完同伴的最後一程。_

他們來到燃燒者紀念公園，這裡有團靠現代科技所綻放的電子火苗，象徵燒者心中的不滅之火。螢幕上難免有破損，世上還是有不少人對前燃燒者保持敵意，這裡已經不只一、兩次遭受破壞，而他們只是默默地一再重建。

他怪不了任何人，古雷已被逮捕判刑，而人們需要時間適應；前燃燒者們亦同，從原先計畫的打造專屬領域，到現在學習融入大眾。

里歐輕觸那枚銀戒，有點涼，但也漸漸被他的體溫暖化；他另一隻手握著加洛的，很燙、很炙熱。

他還是畏寒，但現在有另一人會擁抱他。

光那視線都蘊含著溫度，點燃了他。

「加洛。」

「嗯？」

里歐笑著，像獲得了全世界，「幸福什麼的，你早就替我找到了啊。」

— FIN —


End file.
